Things Different
by TedLupin32
Summary: A What If? story with Ken as a normal Digi-destined facing down the evil Digimon King. A/U
1. Chapter 1

Things Different

Chapter 1: The Digimon King

Izzy Izumi sat up in alarm at his school desk. The small dull metallic device secured to his waist was shrilly whining in protest of something or other. He then got the professor's attention to allow him use of the restroom so he could check the digivice in his hands. The teacher assented to the high school boys wishes and allowed him to leave the classroom. When Izzy got into the empty school hallway he looked down to the digivice which was lit up brightly by vivid red lettering.

The message seemed to point out that Izzy's partner Tentomon who he had left in the Digital realm years ago was in trouble. Izzy formed his hand into a fist in frustration and made his way to the currently deserted computer lab. The overly computer-competent teen soon had made his way to his email which contained a message and link from an old friend. This old friend was Gennai the former mentor of the Digi-destined team. He informed Izzy and team that a new force for evil had sprung into the vacuum of power in the Digital world. The link led to something called a Digiport. Izzy quickly presumed it to be a form of transport to that realm. As he read through the conclusion of Gennai's message he was told that digivices were required to open the gate.

Izzy got up from the computer and pondered who to contact on the team to travel with him to the digital world. Finally he settled on sending an email to everyone and whoever showed up after school would travel alongside him to save Tentomon. The ace student dearly missed his insect companion since leaving him behind in the Digital realm. Hopefully the digimon was not in a life or death predicament. Izzy returned to class wearing a worrying look.

Takeru Takaishi otherwise known as TK closed the door on him and his mother's new apartment and made his way toward the Japanese apartment building's elevator. When the elevator had descended one floor he was joined by a blue-haired girl of his age and a younger boy with dark brown hair. The two soon-to-be classmates of TK introduced themselves as Yolei Inoue and Cody Hida. The two kids were very pleasant and TK could see the two becoming fast friends of his. As he was reminded of friends he thought of his best friend that he left behind in another dimension, Patamon. The orange and white creature had become TK's best friend through their adventures in the Digital World along with the other Digidestined. He suddenly missed the little guy terribly. Before he even realized it the three children had made their way to the front of Odaiba High School.

Out of nowhere a soccer ball came shooting at TK's feet. The blonde boy quickly lifted his foot and intercepted the spherical projectile. Then a black haired youth sheepishly made his was over to them while rubbing the back of his said. Before he could introduce himself Yolei quickly spoke up, "Hey, Ken how's it going? This is TK he just moved to our apartment building." TK nodded at the boy and stepped up and shook his hand and then handed him the soccer.

"It's nice to meet you, Ken. I wouldn't worry about the soccer ball I've got some goggle-headed friends if you know what I mean." TK said while chuckling. Yolei then began to commence deep conversation with her evidently good friend. As the two friends were discussing computer club or something like it TK was tackled from behind. He quickly whipped around to find an old comrade, Kari Kamiya. "Kari! I haven't seen you in ages!" TK exclaimed as he reunited with his old friend. The rest of the day went by quickly as the two old friends and Ken, Yolei and Cody got along very well.

At the conclusion of the student's last class TK and Kari were walking toward the exit of the school when Ken came up behind them to get their attention. "Hey guys, you have an email from Izzy Izumi." The soft spoken black haired teen informed the two teens. The three then quickly made their way to the computer lab where the message was displayed on a brightly lit monitor. The message said that Izzy was traveling to the Digital World by himself and that Joe would meet them in the computer lab. TK and Kari quickly read through the message and then readied themselves to meet Joe at the high school computer lab. Kari then asked how Ken had seemed so familiar with Izzy. "Well we are actually pretty good friend you know both being nerdy and all. Do you guys have to go save that Digital World place?" The two teens then almost feel back in comical disbelief. "Yeah he's told me all about it before. It certainly seems like an interesting place to visit." Ken said with a grin on his face.

Soon they made their way into the high school computer lab where Joe sat at a computer toward the corner of the room. He looked up and waved at the two younger Digi-destined and Ken. "Hey guys I figured Izzy needed someone to stay here to cover for you guys." Joe said with a chuckle. "I also didn't realize you guys had an outsider with you." Joe said whilst nervously glancing at Ken. Kari chuckled and said.

"Oh you don't need to worry about Ken, Izzy already told him about the Digital World apparently." Ken nodded in assent. "Unfortunately I don't think he can come with us to the Digital World without a digivice, right Joe?" Joe shrugged in assent obviously some of the technical details went over his head.

_Meanwhile in the Digital World…_

Izzy ran alongside Tentomon as the Snimon behind them sent energy blades at them. Through panting gasps Izzy questioned his digital partner, "So why can't any of you guys digivolve again?" Tentomon was about to answer when Patamon cut in.

"It's the Control Spires they stop evolution in their immediate vicinity. They were all built by the Digimon King." The orange flying creature explained as the quartet of Izzy, Tentomon, Patamon, and Gatomon rushed into a cavern for protection. The Digidestined then began to relax as the Snimon continued on without noticing the cave.

"So who is this Digimon King guy anyway?" Izzy asked.

"Well he came into power not too long ago he's a human just like you Izzy. Besides the Control spires he also uses Dark Rings to control digimon like the Snimon who was chasing us." Tentomon explained as he hovered in the air. Izzy nodded then looked deeper into the cavern where he saw a bright light shining. He and the digimon quickly made their way towards it. What they discovered was a Yellow egg-looking object labeled with the Crest of Knowledge. "Izzy since it has the Crest of Knowledge why don't you try to lift it." The teen stepped up to attempt to lift it but was not successful. As he fell back three lights of green, red, and yellow shot out of the egg and out through the roof of the cavern. "Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed from the floor.

_Back to the Real World…_

Just as Kari and TK readied themselves to enter the Digital World, three lights burst through the computer screen. The green one smashed into Ken's chest while the red and yellow ones flew elsewhere in the school. Ken now held a green and white device in his hand. Kari, TK, and Joe looked at each other at the same time. "He must be Digi-destined." Joe said while pointing to the more advance version of a digivice. "It's the only explanation." Kari and TK nodded.

"I guess I get to see the Digital world now eh guys?" Ken asked while sheepishly grinning. TK and Kari nodded. Joe then motioned to the computer.

"You guys should probably get headed then Izzy may need your help just aim your digivices at the screen and say Digiport open." The three teens then stood and pointed their digivices at the monitor screen.

"Digiport Open!" In a flash of light Joe was left alone in the computer lab.

When the teens arrived in the Digital realm Ken began to look intensely at his jungle-like surroundings. He then looked down to find himself wearing a green shirt and brown khaki shorts. It was certainly not what he had been wearing. "I guess I get a new wardrobe." He commented to his two companions. The two both looked at him curiously. Then they shrugged and Kari took out her digivice to track Izzy's signal.

"He's in that direction." Kari proclaimed while pointing deeper into the jungle-like woods. As they traversed the digital terrain Ken came upon a seemingly derelict vending machine. As he stepped up to it to investigate the machine burst open and a seeming flood of slimy green and purple creatures flowed over him. Ken then commenced to brush himself off from the harmless assault.

"That was certainly an interesting first digital encounter." He said as Kari and TK laughed.

"Those slime balls were Numemon by the way Ken." TK said as they continued on toward Izzy and the digimon. Finally they came upon the cavern where Izzy came out to greet them and Kari and TK's partner digimon ran to their friends. Patamon immediately set himself down on top of TK's head while Kari hugged her feline partner tightly.

"Hi, Ken!" Izzy said with a surprised look on his face. "What are you doing here?" Ken then lifted up his digivice for Izzy to see.

"Whoa then you're Chosen too! That reminds me there is some sort of artifact in this cavern I can't seem to lift." Izzy then led the others into the cave toward the Digi-egg. TK quickly stepped up to try but failed he was then followed by Kari who had the same luck. Izzy suddenly looked at Ken and motioned him forward. "Give it a try, Ken!" The diminutive boy then stepped up to the egg. He gripped it by the base and lifted it easily. A light shined from the whole in the cavern floor. A green and purple caterpillar-like digimon then appeared. It soon wrapped itself around Ken's legs. "Ken! It's you I have been waiting for years for you for my partner!" The digimon said in a pleased voice. "I'm Wormmon and that artifact is the Digi-egg of Knowledge and it belongs to you Ken." As the two partners were introduced the cave began to rumble. The group quickly made its way outside with Ken carrying Wormmon along.

When they reached the entrance of the cave they saw a frightening sight of a large red T-rex with green spikes along its spine. "Oh no that's Tyrannomon and he's got a Dark Ring on!" Gatomon yelled from Kari's feet. The assembled digimon then began to attack even Wormmon whose thread attacks were not very effective. It soon became apparent that the digimon could not defeat the larger digital monster. That was when Wormmon yelled to Ken.

"Use the Digi-egg to armor digivolve me Ken!" Ken then looked hesitantly down at the artifact but then gripped it tightly and held up his digivice.

"Digi-Armor Energize!"

**Wormmon Armor Digivolve to….Searchmon The Radar of Knowledge**

The small green caterpillar had changed into a silver insect with a large apparatus on its back labeled with the Crest of Knowledge. "Let's see how you like me now big lizard!" Searchmon yelled and charged at the red saurian digimon. "Busy Status!" The metallic bug began to vibrate and slammed into Tyrannomon side. The controlled digimon then cried out in pain.

"Get the Dark Ring!" Yelled Tentomon from the ground, Searchmon nodded in acknowledgement to the order. The silver insect then yelled out, "Hertz Jamming!" as sonic energy collected on its radar back and was flung to hit the Dark Ring which shattered under the pressure. The Tyrannomon then calmed down and turned to start plodding away from the group of Digi-destined.

"Well there's one safe from the Digimon King but there are many more." Izzy said as the group readied themselves to find their way home. Soon they encountered a small TV set which Izzy claimed would return them to the computer lab. After using their digivices to transport, the four teens found themselves once again in the computer lab along with the addition of a small insect digimon in a brown nest. As Ken looked at the creature in slight confusion it spoke up quickly, "I'm Wormmon's In-Training form Minomon! " Ken rubbed the small insects head with a smile on his face.

"We should probably all head home before our parents start to worry." Joe said while shutting down the computer. The teens then dispersed to their individual homes with thoughts of the Digital realm in their heads.

**Who Is This Digimon King and Will the Digi-Destined Be Able to Face Him? Find Out on the Next Episode of Things Different!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Dino of Courage!

Chapter 2: The Dinosaur of Courage! The Shaman of Friendship!

TK, Kari, and Ken readied themselves to travel to the Digital World accompanied by two original Digi-destined, Matt and Tai. Agumon and Gabumon had contacted their partners to notify them of another assault by the Digimon King. Izzy had also tracked down the energy signature of another Digi-egg. Before the five of them could open the portal, Yolei and Cody burst through the door to the computer lab. The five teens fell back stunned at the sudden interruption. "Hey Ken, Cody and I got devices just like that the other day didn't we, Cody?" The smaller boy nodded without a sound. The two then took out yellow and red digivices of similar make to Ken's.

"Well I guess we found the recipients of the other digivices easily enough." Izzy said sheepishly from his seat at the computer. "No use in waiting they might as well join you guys on this trip you may need their assistance." Matt and Tai both nodded in acceptance and the assembled seven Digidestined raised their digivices to the computer screen which showed a white gate bordered by a black frame.

"Digiport Open!" Tai commanded and the teens disappeared into the Digital realm.

The Digidestined found themselves in a jungle clearing dominated by a large temple built in South American style. Agumon and Gabumon followed by Wormmon soon made their way out of the forest and into the clearing to meet up with their partners, Tai and Matt. After the reunion of old friends was complete the group looked toward the temple and Ken looked down to his digivice to see the blip of two Digieggs directly in front of the group. "Who knew the ancient artifacts would be in an ancient temple, eh?" He said chuckling. Then the group began to make their way towards the foot of the tall Digital temple, Wormmon following directly at the heels of Ken. Tai and Matt led the group followed by the curious pair of Yolei and Cody. As they quickly made their way towards the top of the temple a horrendous crash was heard in the woods. The group whipped their bodies into the direction of the sound, Yolei and Cody quicker than the others.

A group of digimon was charging into the clearing that held the temple. The main body of the force was composed of giant snow men that seemed to be constructed of dirt and sediment. The forces seemed to be marshaled by a small digimon made out of frosted rocks. All of them of course were wearing black metal collars that made their eyes light up a crimson red. Gabumon spoke up to inform the Digi-destined of their new acquaintances. "Those are MudFrigimon watch out for their Mad Rocker and Mud Ball attacks! Don't keep your eye off their leader Icemon; he may look small but his Iceball Bomb will hit you like a sack of bricks!" The two newest additions to the team seemed to back away in apprehension.

"Tai and Matt take Yolei and Cody into the temple to get the Digi-eggs! TK, Ken, and I will hold off these hardheads!" Kari commanded her brother and Matt while Gatomon leapt into a defensive position and Patamon lifted himself off of TK's hat. Tai and Matt nodded and ran up the last steps of the temple followed by Cody and Yolei. Ken, Kari and TK then descended the temple stairs to face off against the group of enslaved and bright red-eyed digital monsters.

Gatomon threw herself toward the closest MudFrigimon but was easily tossed aside. Kari ran to the feline digimon to make sure she was okay. Patamon soon felt the same sense of luck as his Boom Bubble was completely ineffective against another mud soldier. "I guess it's on us buddy! Digi-Armor Energize!" Ken yelled and Wormmon jumped into the air and was surrounded by the typical pillar of light of Digivolution. **Wormmon Armor Digivolve to….Searchmon! **The newly digivolved metallic bug charged at the slowly moving MudFrigimon with marginal success. Ken mentally steeled himself for a struggle.

Meanwhile Tai, Matt, Agumon, Gabumon, Yolei, and Cody had made their way into the temple. The interior of the temple was comprised of one large chamber studded with multiple columns of stone. In the exact center sat a stone pedestal that contained two egg-shaped objects. One was painted in brilliant red and oranges punctured by a silver blade-like horn. The other looked to be a twisted black egg with a lightning shaped horn. "The red one has my crest on it and the other has yours." Tai pointed out to his old friend. Matt quietly nodded and stepped up to the black egg while Tai did the same to the crimson one. They both then futilely leaned back trying to lift the artifacts. Agumon and Gabumon then both lowered their heads in disappointment however their partners didn't look so gloomy. "Yolei and Cody how about you two give them a try?" Tai asked motioned to the two still stationary objects.

Yolei took the lead and stepped up to the egg painted in flames while Cody walked to the black one. "Okay we both lift on three all right, Cody?" The short boy nodded in affirmation. "One, two, and three!" The two pulled up on the eggs which easily lifted of the stone altar. Two pillars of red and yellow shot out of the holes left by the eggs removal. Out of the light appeared a red bird and a yellow armadillo.

"Hello, Yolei I do believe that I am your partner, you may call me Hawkmon," declared the red bird digimon after bowing down before Yolei. The yellow armored creature then turned to Cody.

"Hiya, Cody you can call me Armadillomon seems like were pardners." The initial shock of the meeting wore off and Matt spoke up.

"We need to get back outside to help out TK." Everyone in the room nodded and headed toward the exit of the temple.

Several towers of dirt and rock shot into the air to assault Searchmon as the silver flyer dodged the slinging mud balls around him. "Jeeps I don't know how long I can keep this up Ken." Ken shook his fist in frustration.

"You have to hold on until the others get out of the temple. I know you can do it Wormmon." Just at that moment Tai, Matt, Yolei, and Cody stepped off the temple steps and accompanied by their partners hurried towards Ken.

"The cavalry is here, Ken!" Yelled Yolei as Hawkmon and Armadillomon bolted towards the fray. Yolei then lifted her Digi-egg into the air high above her head. "Digi-Armor Energize!" Hawkmon then rose into the air surrounded by red light. **Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to….Allomon the Dinosaur of Courage! **In the red bird's place stood a huge blue dinosaur with a tribal headdress on, roaring into the air.

"It's our turn now Armadillomon!" Cody yelled and raised his own Digi-egg up. "Digi-Armor Energize!" **Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to….Sepikmon the Chieftain of Friendship! **Where Armadillomon had stood before now sat a simian man wearing a large mask and holding a wooden boomerang.

"I'd say the tide just shifted our way!" TK yelled as the two newly digivolved fighters joined the battle. While Sepikmon began to face the horde of MudFrigimon, Allomon tore towards the enemy chief, Icemon.

Sepikmon yelled out, "Spirit Boomerang!" and his large boomerang began to fly through the air periodically crashing into the necks of the Digimon King's soldiers to destroy to the Dark Rings placed there. Allomon meanwhile was grappling with the smaller Icemon who turned out to be deadly as well as swift.

"Dynamite Head!" Allomon roared as he slammed his skull into Icemon. The small digimon slammed into the ground then sprung back up and lobbed a trio of ice spheres in the direction of Allomon. The dinosaur then put his head down to break the balls on his hard saurian skull. "I'm going to finish this! Dino Burst!" The blue and red striped reptile shot a stream of fire which hit Icemon in the chest, shattering the Dark Ring wrapped around his neck. The red tint left his eyes and the small rock digimon ran away into the jungle. With the help of Allomon, Searchmon and Sepikmon easily de-ringed the remaining MudFrigimon. After sending the mud snow men on their way the children readied themselves for the journey back home.

A teenage boy in a gray green military officer cloak, cap, and aviator sun glasses turned around in his high-backed computer chair to face a monitor that depicted the group of children that were now leaving the temple. "Curses they have stopped my forces once again! Perhaps they are worthy of my attention after all… Clear-Agumon come over here! Go and get me a cup of coffee I need to come up with a force of soldiers to send after these so-called Digidestined!" The clear reptile that looked to be made up of Lego blocks meekly nodded and shuffled out of the room. The boy then began to rhythmically rap his fingers on the arm of his chair. These other humans might become a thorn in his side. If they thought they would dismantle _his _Kingdom they were completely wrong. He would prove that.


End file.
